<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Green Tea by topmagtiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045514">Sweet Green Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger'>topmagtiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Shinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as though Nanao had gone looking for love in the Seriete - no, such things were far from her mind - but when a beautiful woman waltzed into her heart and into her mind, what else was she supposed to do?</p><p>Will also be known as the sweetest, least angsty story that sharinganshinigami has ever written. Probably.</p><p>[NANAO ISE X FEMALE READER DRABBLE SERIES]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ise Nanao/Female Reader, Ise Nanao/Reader, Ise Nanao/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bleach x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began one afternoon, when Isane had forgotten to bring some snacks that she had made to the Women's Soul Reaper Association (WSRA) meeting. Being the loyal, ready-to-help gal that (Name) was, she had rushed after her lieutenant with the bag of treats hooked around her right arm. The meeting room that was designated for the association wasn't all that hard to find, which was quite a relief for the unseated Fourth Division gal who had been left in the dust by Isane.</p>
<p>The door had opened and all heads quickly turned to examine the bashful woman, who now wore a blush as red as an apple. Isane gratefully took the snacks from (Name) as Unohana gave her a smile and nod before returning to her own business. President Kusajishi was quick to lose interest in the newcomer, and instead opted to return her focus to her lackey, Nemu. Out of the prominent leaders of the WRSA, it seemed that Nanao was the only one whose gaze lingered on (Name) longer than it should've.</p>
<p>As the other woman bowed and left the room, with her beautiful (color) hair flowing behind her, Nanao watched her leave. The feelings that overcame her were unusual ones, ones that she certainly had never felt before. The racing of her heart, the churning in her stomach, the rush of heat coming to her cheeks. Had Nanao come down with a fever? Perhaps she was sick?</p>
<p>The meeting continued on as normal, from that point on, but there was just one thing the poor lieutenant of the Eighth Division didn't understand.</p>
<p>Just why did the image of this unknown woman seem to linger in her mind so much?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nanao, dear? Are you feeling alright? You've been even less chatty than usual today," The lazy tone of her captain attracted Nanao's attention away from the paperwork on her desk. After the Women's Soul Reaper Association meeting the day before, the dark-haired woman hadn't felt like herself.</p><p>"I am fine, captain," Nanao assured, her eyes shifting over to him for only a brief moment. "I just..." She trailed off, unsure of how much information to disclose to Shunsui. "I don't know. I've been feeling a bit under the weather."</p><p>"That's no good," Shunsui hummed. "Do you need to go see Squad Four? I wouldn't mind at all to whisk you over there, like the handsome knight that I am."</p><p>"No, I believe I'll be fine," Nanao shook her head, though her eyes trailed over to the nearby window. The same woman's face continued to appear in her mind, no matter how hard Nanao tried to push it away.</p><p>"As soon as you're healed, you'll be overwhelmed with love and affection for me," Shunsui continued to drone on, going as far as to release a dreamy sigh. "I know you'll want to reward me with a daring kiss, but we mustn't indulge in such wild-"</p><p><em>THUMP! </em>With a skilled flick of her wrist, Nanao launched the nearest book on her desk towards her ever romantic captain. It smacked Shunsui right on the head, knocking him over and behind his own desk.</p><p>"You old pervert," Nanao huffed as she sat back in her chair. "Maybe <em>you're </em>the one that needs to see Squad Four. That didn't sound too good."</p><p>Although Shunsui continued to whine in pain, Nanao had to admit that, if only for a moment, she had forgotten about the mysterious woman who'd plagued her thoughts. That was good enough for now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For reasons Nanao couldn't seem to understand, she was unable to get the beautiful woman that she had seen so briefly out of her mind. It didn't matter how hard she worked herself at the office or how much she dedicated herself to keeping Shunsui out of trouble, Nanao's train of thought always went back to <em>her</em>.</p><p>She convinced herself that it was sheer curiosity that kept this other gal on her mind, so Nanao did the only thing that she could think of on one particularly sunny afternoon, a day where Shunsui wouldn't shush about the lovely weather outside and how he just <em>had </em>to enjoy it. Nanao, though it pained her, released her captain to his own devices while she herself made the journey to the Fourth Division.</p><p>After all, it seemed as though Isane and Nanao's mystery woman were acquainted, so Isane was the logical person for Nanao to seek out. </p><p>"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Kotetsu," Nanao greeted with a smile.</p><p>"Nanao!" Isane was always excited to see a friend. "What's brought you all the way to the Fourth Division?"</p><p>"I was actually wondering if you could help me with something, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother," When not scolding her captain, Nanao's tone of voice was typically very soft and shy, much like it was now. "Do you happen to know where I can find the woman that brought those snacks to the last Women's Soul Reaper Association meeting? They were wonderful and I wanted to compliment her on them."</p><p>That wasn't a complete lie, as they <em>had </em>been rather tasty.</p><p>"Oh!" Isane exclaimed with a grin. "You must be talking about (Full Name). She's a member of our squad," The bustier lieutenant explained. "I'm the one that made the treats, though. I just left them here on accident."</p><p><em>(Name)... That's a wonderful name. </em>At least Nanao had something to go on, now.</p><p>"Would you like for me to get her for you?" Isane's question brought a sense of panic to Nanao that she hadn't expected. <em>Meeting </em>(Name)? <em>Today</em>?! </p><p>"N-No, that's quite alright," Nanao shook her head as a bashful smile came to her lips. "I wouldn't want to bother her - or you - anymore than I already have."</p><p>"Nope, it's been decided," Isane giggled. "You came all this way to talk to (Name), after all. The least I can do is introduce you."</p><p>And before Nanao could protest any further, Isane had embarked on a quest to find the other woman. While part of Nanao told her to flee while Isane was gone, no matter how hard she tried, Nanao couldn't make her feet move.</p><p>Finally, she'd get to meet (Name).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>